picking up the peices
by X MARRIED TO SPUNK RANSOM X
Summary: magnus leaves alec, and jace and clary are left to pick up the peices rated t because i dont know what will happen : read and review please, also i love ideas for future chapters so feel free to tell me what you think should happen.
1. Chapter 1

Alec POV (_what alec is thinking is in italics)_

"I'm sorry Alec, it's for the best, my kind and your kind don't exist in harmony anymore; sometimes things just don't last." Then he kissed me for a final time and left the room. That was the last time I would ever feel his lips against mine, the last time I would ever feel truly content.

I could feel the blood rising in my cheeks, and the tears welling up in my eyes. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't, not if I wanted to keep my dignity. I turned around and left the room, knowing that if I stayed there any longer I would be reminded of what Magnus and I had been doing in there the first night we had gone public. I couldn't go and see Jace, or Isabelle, they would know something was terribly wrong, they knew me too well. So I went to the only person I knew would be oblivious to there being anything wrong with me at all. Clary.

I knocked on the door of her room and heart her soft voice say:

"Come in"

I slid the door open to see her sitting on her bed, her hair dripping, in only a towel.

"Oh sorry Alec, I thought you were Jace, oops."

"That's ok Clary, good shower?" damn_, I never said things like that; play it cool Alec, play it cool._

"Errm yes thanks, what have you been up to?" _shit, what should I say_

"Oh nothing, I've just been in the library, errm studying."

"Oh that's funny, I was just in the library before my shower, I didn't see you there." _Oh shit._

"Well, errm I just went there now before that I was…"

"Alec you're blushing, besides I know you well enough to know you're lying. What is it? Is there something you want to tell me? Ok now I had to tell her what was going on.

"Well… just promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"Sure, you have my word."

"It's Magnus, he left me about 10 minutes ago, he said that our kinds didn't get along so it was never going to work." My voice broke on the last word and a tear fell down my cheek. I felt so stupid.

"Aaw Alec, come here." She must have forgotten that she was only wearing a towel because she ran over to me and pulled me in a hug so tight that it knocked the breath out of me. "It's ok Alec; it will be fine, I'm so sorry."

"just don't tell jace ok?"

"of course not ." she said, still hugging me with all her force. I had to admit it felt nice to have a friends arms, any arms around me, it felt nice, warm, so I hugged her beck and we stood there while she made comments like, I can't believe Magnus would hurt you like that, and, I'm in the right mind to go round there and tell him what for, for about 10 minutes, then the door burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell! Alec, I may be wrong but from what I can see, that's my girlf… fiancée you have your arms around, and from what it looks like here, it's more than just a friendly hug… but you see this makes no sense because, well for the simple reason that your GAY! Get the key word? Gay. YOU ARE WITH MAGNUS BANE, you know sometimes I wonder if any of you…

"That's enough Jace!" Clary yelled at the top of her voice, saving me from Jaces' rant and leaving him with an amusing look of abashment on his face.

"You're right jace, it was more than a friendly hug, it was a comforting one, and I wasn't going to tell anyone but you're here now so I might as well. Yes, I am gay. Yes, I was hugging Clary, but no. I am not with Magnus. He saw the tears streaming down my face because his tone suddenly became apologetic.

"Alec, I'm so sorry. I take it he broke up with you, it's just I had never seen you so happy before you met him."

"Jace" clary interrupted "you're not helping."

"I'm sorry clary, I am trying, I know what it's like to have your one true love snatched away from you, but in my case, I got it back."

"No. Jace, it's okay. Yes he broke up with me. He said, quote: I'm sorry, my kind and your kind don't exist in harmony anymore, sometimes thing just don't last."

"Alec, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, would you like me to and see him?"

"no, he is right, after the fight, everything was perfect, but when the shadowhunters and downworlders began arguing again, things just went downhill for us, we both knew we only had a matter of time left."

"Would you mind if I used your shower Clary, I need to freshen up, and I don't want to be back in that room."

"Sure, go ahead, you know where everything is, Jace fetch him some fresh clothes, I'll be in your room." With that Jace and Clary left the room and headed up the dark, gloomy corridor. I went into the shower room, undressed myself, turned the water on and stepped in; letting the heat of the water, relax my muscles. It hit me then, Magnus and I were through, and a part of me would be missing for the rest of my life, the Magnus part. I imagined him, his hair, his face, his voice, his smell. Magnus. I let the tears fall down my face and slouched in the corner of the shower, crying, I didn't care who found me like this, Jace, Clary, Isabelle. All I knew was that for a fact, it would definitely not be who I desperately wanted it to be, it would never, could never be Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok before I do this chapter, I just wanted to say to my dear friend WikiChow; I'm not going to add any incest into this fic because there's already an Alec/Isabelle fic in progress. And also I have decided to use an idea that was kindly given to me in a review from OmgAdot so thanks for your review, it gave me some awesome ideas. Xxx

"He's in a right state, I just feel so bad that I can't do anything to help, I can't imagine how I would feel if I lost the love of my life." Clary stroked Jace's cheek and grimaced.

"We can do something Clary, we can help Alec, but he can't know that we've done it, we can go and see Magnus. We can tell him what a bastard he's been and we can show him that just because two kinds of people don't get on, it doesn't have any impact on the way you feel for somebody. Take Romeo and Juliet for example, on second thoughts - don't."

"Aaw Jacey that is the deepest thing you've ever said."

"You are turning me into a right wimp you know, I used to be bad-ass, now I'm just a sad-ass, and it hurts to admit that you know, it hurts." Jace put his hand to his chest jokingly and then took Clary into a bone-crushing hug. "So are you up for it?"

"I dunno; I want to help Alec, but going behind his back and threatening his boy… I mean Ex-boyfriend, don't you think it's a bit mean?"

"Not at all, anyway it's more filling his head with guilty thoughts about Alec sitting alone crying rather than blackmail, but blackmail's even better, good one Clary." At this, Clary gave Jace a cold look and hit him weakly on the shoulder, it was a comical action, because Clary was so tiny and petite and Jace so Muscular.

"Fine, but I'm not being involved in all of that blackmail stuff, I will merely just attempt to talk him round."

"Fine, but he's my brother, and I want to help my brother, even if that means hurting a positively adorable yet still a bastard of a Warlock, so let me know if you change your mind."

"Oh Jace, don't give me the guilt trip, I suppose I'll have to do it now, fine, I'll help you, but you have to do me a favor… ring for a Chinese tonight, rumor has it Isabelle's cooking."

"I would have done that anyway, you know I would." Jace kissed Clary, Gently at first, then more furiously, a kiss that Jace and Clary often shared - a kiss that showed their love for one another, and a kiss that was interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open and stilettos on the stone floor. "Speak of the devil," Jace muttered seductively in Clary's ear."

"Hey guys, Isabelle said brightly I'm making Cock O Van, do you want some?"

"I think that's 'Coq au Vin' Izzy not 'Cock O Van'" Jace said with a small smirk. "We were going to fetch a Chinese tonight Izzy, sorry." The fake apologetic tone in Jace's voice came with a small cough at the end of his sentence."

"Why is it that whenever I cook, everyone gets Chinese?" Isabelle said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And where's Alec, why are you in his room?

"I think you'd best wait until he gets out of my shower so the he can tell you himself Izzy." Clary said solemnly.

"Ok ok, fine, I'll just be kept in the dark then shall I? Don't mind me, he is my brother but I don't care why the hell he is in Clary's shower and why Jace and Clary were making out on his bed." She was talking to herself now as she strode off down the hall. Church the cat had appeared in the doorway, Jace got up and fetched Alec some new clothes. Clothes that hadn't been worn much in the presence of Magnus Bane, he wanted to clear all reminders of the Warlock that had brought Alec to an all time low. Church leaped up onto Alec's bed and Clary Began stroking him affectionately.

Jace left the room and began walking down the corridor, the floorboards creaking with each step he took.

Clary's room was a mess, Jace hated that, she hadn't given it much love recently because they had both taken to sleeping in Jace's room when Maryse was out. Jace sat still on Clary's bed until he saw her sketch pad, he started to flick through the pages until he came across a picture of Jace, as an angel, it was grubby with rubber marks, as though it had been perfected and re-perfected many times. He flipped the page; on this one was a drawing with so much emotion in it that Jace could feel his heart sinking and his eyes dampening. It was Clary; she was sitting down on the grass in front of the ruins of an old building. Behind her was Jace, the resemblance between him and the drawing was startling, even though Clary's drawings were often manga or anime Sketches. The attention to detail was extraordinary, the slight chip in his right front tooth, the structure of his muscles, for in the picture he was topless, he wasn't sitting on the floor cross-legged and innocent looking as Clary was, he was standing on a part of the ruins, with a look of utter determination on his face. However, on Clary's face was a pained expression. The Clary in the picture was looking away from Jace, and in the middle of them stood another girl, this girl pretty and Asian, her almond shaped eyes however told a different story, in them you could see malice. The girl was wearing a white dress; it was tight fitting and showed off a fabulous figure. It was unbelievable that you could tell so much from one picture, astounding that such a young girl had such talent, but the real emotion in the drawing, the part that made Jace's heart sink and splutter, were the tearstains dotted over the picture, Clary had been crying whilst drawing this. This is what made Jace add a tear or so to the already disrupted artwork.

The door to the ensuite opened and Alec stepped out in a towel, his skin covered in goose bumps as though the water had run cold. His face was wet, not from the water of the shower, for it was also red - red from tears, it seemed that he had not been the only one crying, although alec had a far better reason for doing so, Jace had Clary, whereas, although Alec had friends and family, in his opinion, without Magnus, he had nothing.


End file.
